Voices
by itwasbomb
Summary: Kagome is developing a new power..she can read peoples thoughts! What will Inuyasha THINK about this! WARNING CHAPTER 17 CONTAINS A LEMON :
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting against the wall of Keades hut listening intensively to what the elderly priestess what saying.

"You see young child this is very rare, not even my sister Kikyou had the ability to read the minds of others."

Lately Kagome had been hearing peoples thoughts. She couldn't control it it would just pop up for a second then go away.

"So your saying there is a priestess that can help me control this then?" Kagome asked

"Yes, ye lucky child, I hear rumors that she just traveled to a village not to far from here about a two days walk. On Inuyasha you could get there in about half a day." Keade said.

"No you can't tell Inuyasha or anyone else about this Keade please." Kagome begged

"Alright child if that is what ye wish I will keep this between us."

"Thank you Keade" Kagome gave a sigh of relief "Im going to go to that village"

Keade told Kagome the directions then Kagome left the hut and headed to were Inuyasha and the rest of the gang was.

"Hey Sango think I can borrow Kilala I need to go somewhere?" Kagome asked

"Yeah that's fine with me what about you Kilala?" Sango said looking at her two tailed cat demon.

Kilala meowed and jumped of Sango's lap and walked away from were everyone was then transformed.

"Oh no you don't, were do you think your going? And wherever it is your not going alone?" Inuyasha said standing up and walking towards Kagome with his arms across his chest.

_I almost got away without him saying anything. Oh who am I kidding I knew he wouldn't let me go. Ok know on to plan B_

"Oh im just going to a village nearby that Keade told me about. There is a priestess there that can help me with my training."

"Your not going alone, ill go with you"

"NO..I mean no you don't have to ill be OK, plus if there are any demons this priestess is supposed to be wicked strong and don't forget I have Kilala." Kagome hoped that would work.

Inuyasha didn't look like he was gunna by it. He was about to say no when

"Ill go with her" Sango said standing up. "I don't mind" she picked up her Hirikos (sp?) and walked over to Kilala.

"Know can I go Inuyasha?" Kagome said putting her hands in front of her as if she was praying.

"Feh…fine" he knew he wasn't going to win this "How long are you going to be there?"

"Im not sure…however long the training takes I guess" Kagome walked over to Kilala "I will come back in one week to see how you guys are doing OK"

"Fine but one week!" Inuyasha yelled as they flew off on Kilala.

OK how do you like the first chapter? Its going to get interesting later trust me. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

They got there before it got dark. Kagome walked up to one of the village men that were working in the fields.

"Excuse me sir" She said

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"Were is the village priestess?"

"She is in that large hut over there" he said pointing to a large hut

"Thank you" she said then turned around and walked off

_she was dressed weird I wonder what she wanted with priestess Shintane (means kind heart._

"Excuse me did you say something?" Kagome said turning around to face the man

"No miss I didn't"

"Oh, ok bye" _I must have been hearing his thoughts_

Kilala changed into her small form and they all walked over to were the man said the priestess lived.

"Excuse me may we come in?" Kagome said

"Yes you may come in" they heard a female voice call from inside

"Ill wait out here OK"

"Alright thanks" Kagome said walking into the hut.

"Please sit down, how may I help you?"

"Um…I heard that you could help me with some new powers I have been getting"

"Your hearing peoples thoughts"

"How did you…duh I forgot you could too for a second"

"And you want to know how to control it" she said

"Yes can you teach me?"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?WILL SHE TEACH HER? PLEASE R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_This girl has an enormous amount of power. There is no doubt that she can learn to control this power within a week at the most. _Priestess Shintane thought.

"Alright I will train you we will begin tomorrow at dawn; you and your friend may stay in the hut behind mine. I will come get you tomorrow at sunrise so be ready."

"Thank you so much" Kagome said standing up "I will see you tomorrow" she left the hut to get Sango and go to the hut they will be staying at.

IN THE HUT

Sango and Kagome were getting ready for bed.

"Kagome, I don't mean to but in but you never told me what your new power is" Sango said

"Um…well I wasn't sure how you all would react" Kagome replied _I didn't want you guys to be all weird around me and try not to think stuff or something_ she thought

"Kagome you know you can tell me anything" Sang said trying to reassure her

"I know but what if you start to act different around me? I don't want this to interfere with our friendship"

"Don't worry we will always be friends"

"Alright, I…I can read peoples thoughts" Kagome said looking at the floor

"Sango stared at her with her mouth open "Really?"

"Yes" she looked up at Sango

"What am I thinking?"

"What?"

"What am I thinking? Its not that I don't believe you or anything its just I want to see. I have heard rumors about priestesses who are able to do this but I have never met one"

"Um let me try" Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to read Sango's mind.

Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled "Interesting" was all she said

"What?"

"Well I could hear you thinking about if I was reading your mind but when I went further in there were…thoughts…."

"Thoughts? What kind of thoughts?" Sango said starting to get worried

"Oh nothing…it just had to do with some guy" Kagome said giving Sango an evil grin

Sango's face went all shades of red. I…I don't know what you talking about. Who would think of that hentia monk Miroku anyway" Sango said looking at the wall blushing like crazy.

"I didn't say it was Miroku" Kagome said _Now I have her trapped she will have to tell she thought_

"Um…..well" Sango said looking in all directions trying to think of some way to get out of this.

"Come on Sango spill it your in love with him aren't you?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

Sango gave out a loud sigh in defeat "Yes" she whispered

Kagome jumped up and down "I knew it I knew it"

"What about you and Inuyasha hmmm?" Sango said turning the tables around

Kagome stopped jumping and stared at Sango "W..What do you mean…there's nothing between us" Kagome said putting her hands in front of her defensively

"Right, I wee how you to look at each other" Sango said smiling

"Um…it's getting late we better get to sleep I have a long day ahead of me" Kagome said laying down

"Alright what ever you say" Sango said lying down as well

"Goodnight Kagome and Kilala" Sango said

"Good night Kilala and Sango" Kagome said

"Meow" Kilala said then cuddled up to Sango

Soon they all fell asleep.

OK WHATS IN STORE FOR KAGOMES TRAINING? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT! PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome awoke at dawn to a knocking sound. She got up and said "come in" and the priestess Shintane came in.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yes" Kagome said walking towards her

"Alright lets go" priestess Shintane said walking out of the door

"Where are we going" Kagome asked. They had been walking for a while and there was only forest around them.

"We must go some were out of the range of others thoughts." She said

"Oh"

After a few more minutes of walking priestess Shintane stopped.

"Here we are" she said

There was a spring with a waterfall and a large garden surrounding a small hut in the middle of the garden and a stone walk way leading up to the door. There was a barrier around the hut.

"This way" she said walking up to stone way path

Kagome followed her and walked into the cottage going right threw the barrier

There were shelves full of scrolls inside the hut and many ingredients for potions.

"May I ask a question lady Shintane?" Kagome asked

"You may"

"Why was there a barrier around this hut?"

"There are many scrolls and herbs in here that evil humans and demons alike would like to have. I must put this barrier up to protect all of the things inside of it"

"Oh I get it" "So did you make all of these?" Kagome asked looking at the shelf's full of herbs

"Not all of them, my apprentice, she makes many of these and brings them to me to help the sick"

"Where is she now?" Kagome asked

"Right here" came a small female voice

Then out of a room came a small girl looking a little older than Rin. She had blue hair with purple streaks. Her hair was tied in two pigtails at the bottom of each side of her head and was braided down reaching well down to her waist. She was wearing a black yukata with a red sash tied around her waist. Her eyes were green and she had two thin black stripes on each cheek. She had two black cat ears on top of her head. Her nails were longer then most children her age and she had little fangs in her mouth.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is Amaiko" she said bowing

"Nice to meet you my name is Kagome" Kagome said bowing back

"Amaiko would you get the dokushinjutsu scroll for me" Priestess Shintane asked

"Yes my lady" and she walked off to get the scroll

"Is she demon?" Kagome said

"Half-demon, is that a problem?" the priestess asked

"Oh not at all" Kagome replied "I travel with 2 demons and one half demon"

The miko was silent for a moment then she said something that caught Kagome completely of guard

"You're in love with him" the miko said

"W...what" Kagome stammered

"You're in love with the hanyou…Inuyasha is it" the miko said smiling

"I...Um...Well…" Kagome was trying to think of something

"I found it" came a small girl's voice.

Kagome looked over and Amaiko had come back and she had a scroll in her hand

_SAVED_ she thought

"For now you are" the miko said

"I forgot you could do that" Kagome said giving a small laugh

"Alright come over here and sit down, you to Amaiko, you might want to hear this so you may help lady Kagome" Shintane said

"Yes my lady" the little girl said coming over and sitting down

"In this scroll is the knowledge of how to control the dokushinjutsu" "Everything you will need to know is in here" "The first priestess to have this ability Midoriko wrote it all down" "We will start with the breathing exercises" "you must get in a comfortable position and breath in and out slowly" "Concentrate on your breathing, forget everything else and empty your mind"

Kagome did as she was told

"Good, do that while Amaiko makes some breakfast"

"Yes my lady" and the little girl went off into the kitchen to prepare breakfast

"Tell me when you feel the dokushinjutsu power inside of you come out" the miko said

Kagome nodded and continued with the breathing exercises

After about thirty minutes of doing this Kagome started to feel her miko powers inside of her come out and she felt as if she could center in on someone's thoughts but not just was on top, go inside, dig deep within there thoughts.

"Alright I can feel it" Kagome said not opening her eyes

"Good, know try to tell me what Amaiko is thinking" "She is in the kitchen so you will have to concentrate" "Summon the dokushinjutsu inside of you"

Kagome concentrated on the dokushinjutsu power and summoned it then she concentrated on Amaiko in the kitchen.

At first she was not hearing anything but then she could have sworn she heard…singing. She concentrated more and she was sure of it Amaiko was singing a song inside her head.

"She is singing" Kagome said looking at Shintane

"Correct" "That is very good" "You are very advanced" "But you miko power level is very high which is why I believed you would be able to do this with just some exercises to start you in the right direction"

"Really" "So what next?" Kagome asked

"Breakfast" Shintane said

And just then Amaiko came in with breakfast

"Breakfast is ready" she said


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT DOKUSHINJUTSU MEANS 'MIND READING' OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

After everyone finished breakfast Kagome went back to doing her breathing exercises. After about an hour of doing them she stopped to take a break.

Shintane had left about 45 minutes ago to go help in the village and she instructed Kagome to do those for a while then ask Amaiko for further instructions.

"Amaiko, I have finished what is next?" Kagome said walking into the room which Amaiko was in.

"Yes come in and I will show you" Amaiko said

She pulled out the dokushinjutsu scroll and laid it over the table for Kagome to see.

"My lady Shintane would like me to show you how to concentrate on one thought when surrounded by many. I must worn you this one may be difficult but I am sure you will be able to do it" Amaiko said

"Alright let's do it" Kagome said egger to learn how to concentrate on certain people thoughts. That was why Kagome wanted help in the first place; everyone's thoughts were bombarding her at once. "What do we do?"

"We must go to the village" Amaiko said in a sad tone of voice

"Is something wrong you seem sad" Kagome asked

"I…it's nothing really" Amaiko said putting on a reassuring smile.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the dokushinjutsu and on Amaiko's thoughts. Kagome found it much easier to read someone's thoughts already, it come almost naturally. _These exercises are really working I can already feel how much easier it is to read thoughts_

"Amaiko, I know something is wrong…I just read your thoughts…your scared…scared to go into the village aren't you" Kagome said getting down on her knees so she could be at Amaiko's eye level.

"Its because im a hanyou…nobody wants me" Amaiko said looking at the ground

"Know that's not true there are people out there who will except you but unfortunately there are many who will not because they are just….what im trying to says is that you should not let them get you down, you know I know an inu-hanyou his name is Inuyasha…he was young when his mother died so he grew up all alone and didn't trust anyone…but one day I found him…well it's a long story so I wont go into details but we have been friends ever since"

"I thought I smelled demon on you" Amaiko said looking up at Kagome

"Yes well I am with Inuyasha a lot so that's not surprising" Kagome said "He can be very protective"

"Will you tell me the story…I love to hear stories…maybe tonight after we eat?" Amaiko asked

"Of course" Kagome said "Now what do you say we go down to the village and you show me how to do this?"

"Okay" Amaiko said walking to the door. She stopped and picked up a coat and put it on then pulled the hood over her head. You could not see her at all. "Im ready are you?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Kagome asked

"Its a lot easier than having everyone looking at you" she said pulling down her hood "And they talk about me" when she said that her ears twitched "They judge me before they even know me"

"You should not have to hide, come on take that off and we will go there together" Kagome said "Don't let what they say bother you, they don't even know you"

Kagome took Amaiko's coat off and set it aside.

"Alright know we are ready" Kagome said

They left the hut and headed for the village. Once the village was in site Amaiko grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Don't worry" Kagome said flashing her one of Kagome's famous smiles.

Amaiko smiled back and they walked on.

Kagome say Sango sitting outside the village next to a stream with Kirara in her lap. Kirara perked up and sniffed the air then purred. She got up off of Sango's lap and walked over to Kagome.

"Oh Kagome there you are you had already left for training when I woke up" Sango said after she turned around to see were Kirara had went.

"I'm sorry I didn't wasn't to wake you up" Kagome said petting a Kirara who was on her shoulder

"Who is this" Sango said looking at Amaiko

"This is Amaiko; she is Priestess Shintane's apprentice." Kagome said

"Hello Amaiko, my name is Sango and this is Kirara" she said as Kirara jumped from Kagome to Sango.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Amaiko said bowing

"I will talk to you later Sango Amaiko and I need to do some training" Kagome said

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Amaiko" Sango said

"And it was a pleasure meeting you lady Sango" Amaiko said bowing

And Amaiko and Kagome left to go start the training.

"Alright, here seems like a good spot" Amaiko said

They were in the middle of the fields and there were many men working on there crops around them. Kagome sat on a large rock and Amaiko sat next to her.

"Alright, what you need to do is concentrate on your dokushinjutsu" Amaiko said "When you have summoned the power, which you should easily be able to do, concentrate on one person, that man over there standing in the middle of all those other men, only go into his mind shutout everyone else's"

"Alright I will try" Kagome said and began to summon her dokushinjutsu

powers.

After only a minute she was able to summon the power and she began to center in on the one man.

"Everyone else's thoughts keep getting in the way" Kagome said

"You must block them out only think about his thoughts" Amaiko said

They had been out there for about an hour. Kagome was able to read his thoughts but he was not able to block out some of the other people thoughts still.

"Everyone else's are getting fainter, but they are still there" Kagome said

"Good, once you have only that mans thoughts you will be able do go deep within his mind" Amaiko said

"I…I…think ive got it" Kagome said squeezing her eyes shut as much as they would go. She had some sweat on her forehead and had her middle and index finger of each hand on both sides of her head.

"YES" she said keeping her concentration

"Dig deep, look into his mind" Amaiko said

Kagome opened her eyes and took a deep breathe "He was thinking about the chores he had left to do, then the deeper I went he was thinking about his wife at home with his unborn child…and he had a fear…a fear deep down…that his wife was sick"

"Yes, you will be able to push deep down into peoples thoughts...and even be able to read there fears" Amaiko said

Kagome looked at Amaiko for a few moments "You're afraid that Priestess Shintane will leave you and you will be all alone"

"Y…yes, I know she would never do that but…" Amaiko said but stopped

"I know…its ok thought…do you want to know my fear?" Kagome asked

Amaiko looked up at Kagome who looked at the sky. It was getting dark and the sky was and orangeish color with some others mixed in. Soon the sun would go all the way down and night would fill the sky.

"What are you afraid of?" Amaiko asked

"I'm afraid…do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes"

Kagome took a deep breath "I'm afraid that Inuyasha…the one I travel with…will choose someone else over me…that he will leave me after we find all of the shards of the sacred jewel"

"Do you like him?" Amaiko asked

"Of course I do he's my friend" Kagome replied

"No I mean like like like him" Amaiko said

"Yea…I guess I do" "But I don't know how he feels about me"

"He would be crazy not to like you if you ask me" Amaiko said

Kagome looked down at her and smile "Thanks" she looked back up at the sky. The sun had gone down and it was getting dark "Come on we batter head back its getting dark"


	6. Chapter 6

After walking Amaiko back to the hut Kagome went to were her and Sango were staying. Sango had gotten dinner started.

"How was training?" Sango asked

"Very good" "I am getting much better at this" Kagome replied

"So you can tap into anyones mind? Even Kilala's?" Sango asked

When Kilala heard her name her tail twitcheed and she meowed

"Let me try" Kagome said

Kagome looked at Kilala for a moment then looked back up at Sango

"Shes hungry" Kagome said

"Huh?"

"Kilala's thinking about when is the food going to be ready because she is hungry" Kagome said

"Oh" Sango said "Well its finished" she said pouring a little into a bowl for Kilala who happily took it then poured soem for herself and for Kagome.

"This is delicious Sango thank you" Kagome said

"Your welcome" Sango said

Kagome and Sango ate and talked about what they had done that day.

"Im getting tired I think im going to go to bed" Kagome said stretching and yawning.

"Me too" Sango said lying down on her futon with Kilala sniggled up against her chest.

"Night" Kagome said to Sango

"Good night" Sango said back

"Meow"

"Good night Kilala" they both said then went to bed.

The next morning Kagome woke up and got ready without waking Sango. She stepped outside of her hut to see Shintane and Amaiko walking towards her. Amaiko was wearing the coat she was wearing yesterday to cover herself.

"Good morning priestess Shintane , Amaiko" Kagome said bowing

"Good morning Lady Kagome" Amaiko said bowing back

"Good morning" Shintane said also bowing "And how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you" Kagome replied.

"She has very strong spirtual powers to have been able to do what she did yesterday and still feel refreshed today." Shintane thought.

"Come walk with me" Priestess Shintane said turning around and walking away. Amaiko and Kagome followed behind her.

They went into the field with many farmers surrounding them. "Today I want you to practice getting everyones thoughts out of your head when there are many people around. I do not expect this to be hard for you or take very long considering how quickly you completed the training I gave you yesterday" Priestess Shintane said.

"Alright" Kagome said

"Now it is very simple to have others thoughts not come into your own unwanted, all you need to do is not concentrate. So you understand?" Shintane said

"I think so" Kagome said

"Alright try it" Shintane said "I want you to read all of these farmers thoughts indevidually then not read anyones."

"Ok" Kagome said

Kagome consentrated on each farmers thoughts then when she was done she concentrated on not concentrating.

"I dont hear anyones thoughts" she said

"Good I thought you would get that very easily" Shintane said "You are done with your training"

"Really thats it" Kagome said

"Yes, you have great spiritual powers that made it very simple for you to compleat these tasks and master this teqnique" Shintane replied. "If you practice your exersices regurally you will have no trouble maintaing you powers."

"Wow thank you so much I really appreciate it." Kagome said. "It has only been three days are you sure im done?"

"Yes" Shintane replied

"I will go get Sango then and we will head back so we can make it before dark" Kagome said.

Kagome had turned around and started heading off when she stopped and turned around and looked at Amaiko.

She walked over to Amaiko and put a hand on her shoulder "Im going to miss you too but dont worry I will come back and visit" Kagome said "And you want to know something"

Amaiko shook her head yes

"You have a great personality and I bet, If people got to know you, they would see that but you have to let them see it first" Kagome said "You should try to interact with some of the village children, I bet they would love to play with you"

Kagome read her mind, she was thinking about how everyone might not like her and how bad it would hurt her feelings.

"You never know, they might really like you" Kagome said "Give it a try for me Please?"

"Ok" Amaiko said

"Thanks" she said giving her a hug then looking at Shintane "And thank you very much for helping me"

"You are very welcome"

"Ok I better be going, remember what I said Amaiko" Kagome said then walked off

Kagome and Sango were getting ready to leave. Sango was on Kilala and Kagome was about to get on when Kagome turned around.

Amaiko walked up to some of the children who were playing tag. All the children stopped and looked at her. She didnt have her coat on so they were very curious.

"C...can I p...play with y...you g...guys?" Amaiko asked

The children stared at her for a minute then replied "Sure" one of the girls ran up to her and poked her "your it" she said then ran off laughing while the other children did the same

Amaiko smiled and chased after one of the boys and tagged him then started running from him.

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango who had seen it also and new what had happened due to Kagome telling her about the girl and about her telling the girl to interact with the village children.

Kagome got on Kilala and they all headed back to were they were going to meet Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome, Sango, and Kilala were almost to Keades village. It was getting dark so they were going to get there just before it got dark.

"Sango, you wont tell anybody will you?" Kagome asked

"Of course not, but are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"I dont know what im going to do, I will probably have some fun with it thought" Kagome said

Both of them started to giggle.

Not to long later they came apon the village.

"Were here" Sango said

"It feels good to be back" Kagome said

Sango nodded in agreement. Kilala came down next to Keades hut and both the girls got off. Miroku,Shippo, and Keade came out of the hut. Kilala tranformed back into her small self and jumped into Sangos arms. Shippo went flying into Kagomes arms.

"KAGOME!" Shippo exclaimed "YOUR BACK"

Kagome gave Shippo a big hug "I missed you too Shippo" "Wheres Inuyasha?"

"He is most likely still up by the sacred tree I would imagine, thats were he said he was going, but he has been up there for quite a while" Miroku said

"I, hes been feeling down since ye left child. Ye may want to be visiting him" Keade said

_He has been missing her very much, and he cant hide it very well. And it looks like she missed him too. She will surely go to him in a little while. _Keade thought, which Kagome could hear.

Kagome blushed a bit.

_Shes blushing I knew she liked him. _Sango thought

_Theres no doubt that they will be exited too see eachother. _Miroku thought

_They are all think that Inuyasha and I like eachother...not that we do...I mean I dont like him...and he couldnt possibly like me...but maybe..._

"Im going to go see what Inuyasha is up to" Kagome said haning Shippo to Sango. Shippo jumped on Sangos shoulder and said

"But you just got here Kagome"

"I know Shippo, but I wanted to say hi to Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Let her go say hi Shippo. You can spend time with her later" Sango said

"OK" Shippo said

Kagome walked away from everyone and started to head over to were Miroku said Inuyasha was. After walking into the field she spotted the Sacred Tree. And in one of the branches she spotted Inuyasha.

_There he is_

Kagome walked up to the tree. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Hey" he said and jumped down from the tree landing in front of her.

"Hey Inuyasha, miss me?" Kagome said

"Psh..you were only gone three days" Inuyasha said

_Only every second_ Inuyasha thought

'gasp'

"What is it Kagome!" Inuyasha said looking over at her after hearing her gasp.

"N...nothing...it was nothing" she said to him with a huge smile on her face

_She scared me...I hate when she does stuff like that, I get so worried._

A huge smile came on Kagomes face.

"What?" Inuyasha said, confused why she was smiling like that

"Hey Inuyasha..."

"Yea"

"What do you think about me?" Kagome said will a slightly sinister smile.

"..."

CLIFFIE ALERT CLIFFIE ALERT

Now its not necesarily what Inuyasha is going to say to her but what will he really be THINKING!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think about me?" Kagome said with a slightly sinister smile.

"Huh...what kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked her in a confused voice. _what is she up too. _he thought

"Nothing..I mean I just wanted to know what you really think about me is all...you know, I was just curious" Kagome said

"Well...you can sense the sacred jewels so I guess you are importants...and your an ok fighter...but you get in the way alot and you always need to be rescued" Inuyasha said AND though

"Oh really..." Kagome said getting angry _its ok kagome keep your cool..._she thought

"And do you think im pretty?" Kagome asked

"W...What" Inuyasha said in total shock _Pretty...your beatiful...I cant even think of the right words to descibe it _he thought "I...I dont know...why are you asking me that"

Kagome was so happy she couldnt believe what she was hearing! "So do you like me?"

_Like you...I think im in love with you _"I...I dont know...I mean...you...I uh..." Inuyasha said

Kagome was in total shock _he loves me? HE LOVES ME!_ " Oh Inuyasha im so happy" she said throwing herself at him and giving him a hug, then realizing Inuyasha didnt really tell her she loved him she got off and looked at him. "Uh...I have to go talk to Sango."

And she ran off to to go find Sango.

Inuyasha was sitting there bewildered. "Wh..what just happened!" he said to himself

"Sango" Kagome said walking into Keades hut. Sango was sitting there with Kilala on her lap and Miroku sitting next to her with a big bump on his head. Shippo was sitting next to Keade helping her make some herbs. "I need to talk to you right now"

Kilala jumped onto Sangos shoulder and Sango got up. "Yea..sure Kagome...is everything alright"

"Yea its great but I need to talk to you come on" Kagome said grabbing Sango and pulling her outside

"Well that was wierd" Shippo said and Miroku and Keade nodded in agreement.

Sango and Kagome walked to were they wouldnt be heard.

"Ok what is it Kagome?" Sango asked

"Its Inuyasha...he said he loved me" Kagome said

GASP

"OH Kagome im so happy for you" Sango said hugging Kagome

"Well...yea but he didnt actually say it...he thought it"Kagome said

Sango let go and looked at her "...so what are you going to do?"

"I dont know that the problem..." Kagome said "I could tell him Iove him also...or I can wait and see what happens"

"I think you should go for it" Sango said "Tell him how you feel"

"I dont know..."

Kagome suddenly tensed

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked

Sango stiffened too "Yea I do"

"Thats a strong demonic aura" Kagome said

"Do you think its..." Sango said

"Naraku" Kagome said

**OH KNOW NOW NARAKU IS COMING! WHATS IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Sango rushed back to Keades hut. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing outside the hut with a worried/angry expression on there face.

"I sense the sarcred Jewel shards Inuyasha, alot of them" Kagome said

"Yea its Naraku all right, I can smell his discusting scent" Inuyasha said.

"We have to get him away from the village Inuyasha" Miroku said

Just then swords of demon came from the sky. Everyone started running and screaming trying to find there loved ones and go into there huts.

"Oh NO" Mikroku said "I will take care of the demons" He said opening his wind tunnel and sucking all of the demons in.

"Miroku watch out!" Sango yelled (she changed into her battle uniform)

Miroku looked and cclosed his wind tunnel immediatly.

"Narakus poisnes insects" he said

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at the demons killing many of them. The Hiraikotsu spun back around and she caught it.

"We have to move away from this area" Sango said "Kilala"

Kilala transformed and she got on her back.

"Come on Miroku" Sango said

Miroku climbed onto Kilalas back behind Sango.

Kilala took off in the air. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu into the demons and it left a large whole from were they had killed the demons and they flew through. Some of the demons followed them and some stayed behind to take care of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Come on, Hurry up" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Im coming" Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrows.

She got onto Inuyashas back and he jumped into the air running towards the demons that were still there. Kagome aimed her arrow and released. A blueish purpleish light surrounded the arrow and took out all of the demons that were there.

"Come on we have to catch up to Sango and Miroku" Kagome said

Inuyasha ran and caught up to Sango and Miroku.

Sango was throwing her Hiraikotsu at demons that were coming her way while Miroku was hitting them with his staff and throwing sutras on them. Kilala was pounceing on them then biting into them which killed them.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR" He shouted making a large lightning like wave come out of his sword. With one hit all the demons were gone. Everyone looked around waiting for what was next.

"Its quiet" Sango said

"Yea, I cant even find Narakus scent, I know its here...I just cant place it" he said sounding confused.

"I can scense a jewel shard" Kagome said

"Were are they coming from?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome hesitated "There is just one...and its coming from in the woods" she said pinting over to were the woods were.

Kagome was wondering if it was Kohaku and she wondered if Sango was thinking the same thing so she read her mind...

_Its Kohaku I know it...I have to go see...I have to try and save him_

"I will go check it out" Sango said "Kilala"

Kilala came over to her and she got on. Then when Kilala was about to run off into the woods to go search...

"Wait I will accomplany you" Miroku said

"No, Im going alone" She said before taking off on Kilala into the woods.

"Do you guys think its..."Kagome said

"Kohaku..." Miroku said "...maybe"

"I got it" Inuyasha said sniffing the air "I got Narakus scent"

Kagome got on Inuyashas back and started running towards the smell while Miroku ran on foot.

"I can sense the jewel shards coming up closer" Kagome said

"Ok then we are on the right track" Inuyasha said

Then they saw him. It was Naraku.

"So you finally desided to show your face you coward" Inuyasha growled

evil laught "Silly Inuyasha" dramatic pause "Im here for the priestess" Naraku said

"WHAT Why do you want Kagome" Inuyasha said stepping in front of her to protect her.

"So she hasnt told you about her abilities yet I assume" Naraku said

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha yelled getting very angry by the second.

_OMG Inuyasha is going to find out and he will hate me! What can I do what can I do? _she said looking around. She looked at her bow and arrow.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and aimed for Naraku.

"Your going down Naraku" She said in an angry voice.

**DUNDUNDUN ! you got to hate cliffies! Well im going to stop here for now! Until next time im OUT-E**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome shot her arrow and it hit Naraku in the arm. The arm disengaged and Naraku screamed in pain.

"You veil wench!" He shouted reaching a long tentacle like arm for her.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him for safety.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked very concerned.

"Yes, im fine." She said

"Naraku, stop playing games, why do you want Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted now very angry.

"I already told you half demon, I want her ability" Naraku said reaching another long tentacle towards them but Inuyasha destroyed with his claws.

_Is he talked about her ability to sense and see the sacred jewel shards? _Inuyasha thought

_He thinks Naraku is talking about my shikon shards ability…I could use that…_Kagome thought, getting an idea.

"Inuyasha, I think he wants my ability to see the jewel shards" Kagome said

"I think your right, but either way we are going to take him down" Inuyasha said "Miroku, watch over Kagome, make sure nothing harms her"

"Right Inuyasha" Miroku said

Inuyasha went running towards Naraku with Tetsusaiga drawn. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN WIND SCAR" Inuyasha shouted as he released the wind scar.

It hit Naraku but didn't affect him much.

"Your attempts are futile Inuyasha" Naraku said then let out a large demonic blast right at Inuyasha.

"W...What's that?" Miroku shouted

"Inuyasha get out of the way" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha just smirked and lifted his Tetsusaiga "BACK LASH WAVE" he yelled as the back lash wave hit the demonic blast and sent it flying back towards Naraku with some wind scar to top it off.

It hit Naraku dead on.

Kagome pulled an arrow back "HIT THE MARK" she yelled and let it go. It hit Naraku in the center of Inuyasha's attack.

"My turn" Miroku yelled "WIND TUNNEL" and he opened his wind tunnel. Naraku was sucked into Miroku's hand then Miroku closed it back up. He fell to the ground.

"Did we win?" Kagome said

Miroku looked down at his hand "There is only one way to find out" he removed the beads and cloth and was and stared at it in amazement.

"It….its…gone…" Miroku said then jumped up "It's gone!" he said with a big smile on his face "Naraku is dead and my wind tunnel is gone! That means…if it was Kohaku he is probably realized from the spell" Miroku said running at full speed towards were Sango was heading.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER IN THE FOREST

Sango was walking with Kilala next to her trying to find Kohaku.

Sango jumped back just in time to avoided being struck by a weapon that flew by.

"That was Kohakus weapon" Sango said running towards were the weapon retreated to.

And there in a clearing was Kohaku

"Kohaku…its me Sango, do you remember me?" Sango said stepping forward.

Kohaku went into a fighting position and Sango stopped

"Kohaku its me" she said stepping closer

Just then something happened. Kohakus eyes suddenly filled with life again. Then he collapsed onto the floor.

"KOHAKU" Sango said running to her little brother. She picked him up and rested his head on her lap. Tears were streaming down her face.

"KOHAKU SPEAK TO ME KOHAKU" she yelled

She then heard something in the forest and she turned around. It was then that she saw Miroku running to her.

"Sango are you alright?" He said looking at her younger brother in her lap

"He just collapsed…" Sango said

"Sango…we killed him" Miroku said

"What…? Killed who?" Sango said confused

"Naraku…"


	11. Chapter 11

Sango was looking at Miroku in disbelief.

"Are…are you sure he is dead…maybe it is another one of his" Sango was saying

"He's dead, look" Miroku said taking of the beads and cloth around his right hand.

"The wind tunnel…it's gone…" Sango said "So he really must be dead!" Sango said happily.

Kohaku stirred on her lap "S…sister…is that you..." he asked

A huge smile came on Sango's face "Yes it is" "Oh Kohaku im so glad that you are ok!"

Kohaku sat up and looked at her "What's going on?"

"Come on I will explain on the way back" Sango said helping him up and over to Kilala.

Sango, Kohaku and Miroku took off on Kilala to go find Inuyasha and Kagome.

WHILE THAT WAS GOING ON

Kagome walked over to where Naraku had been. She crouched down and picked something up.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome smiled and turned around holding up the object she had picked up showing it to Inuyasha.

"The sacred jewel…it's almost complete" Inuyasha said staring at it in amazement

Kagome took a clear bottle filled with shard fragments from her pocket and emptied it out in her hand. She cupped her hands and a purple glow came inside her hand then she opened it and revealed an almost complete jewel.

"There are only three more shards missing and then it will be complete" Kagome said (OK IM PRETTY SURE THAT IS ALL THAT THERE IS THAT NARAKU AND KAGOME DIDN'T HAVE SO IF THERE IS ANYMORE JUST WORK WITH ME HERE OK)

"Kouga's and Kohaku's" Inuyasha said "Ill rip them out of Koga personally but what will we do about Kohaku?"

"Well there may be a way around that…but I will have to talk to Keade about it alright" Kagome said

"OK" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sadly

"..What is it Kagome…is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked

"What are you going to do after the jewel is complete and now that Naraku is defeated?" Kagome asked

"I…" Inuyasha was trying to think of something to say when…

"HEY GUYS" Sango said coming in from the sky on Kilala.

_Damn _Inuyasha thought to himself

Kagome looked annoyed at first because of there timing but then smiled "Hey Sango, you found Kohaku how wonderful!"

"I believe we should be going where we need to be to rest up because I am sure we would all love a break"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea" Sango said "Kohaku and I would like to visit our village"

"And I will tell master Mushi the good news" Miroku said

"I guess I will stay at Keades tonight then go back home for a while tomorrow" Kagome said

"Would you like a ride Miroku? Mushi's temple is on our way" Sango said

"Alright" Miroku said

Sango Kohaku andMiroku got on Kilala and took off.

"Well I guess im stuck with you two" Inuyasha said

"Hey whats the supposed to mean!" Kagome said

"Yeah" Shippo said jumping onto Kagomes shoulder

"UH…nothing nothing at all" He said fearing the sit he might have coming

_I will have to talk with him later about our plans after we complete the jewel shard…and I need to talk to Keade about Kohaku _Kagome thought to herself


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had made it to Keade's house safely. Kagome went in and told Keade the good news.

"And I need to talk to you about something Keade…its about Kohaku…he cant survive without the sacred jewel…but I think I know away around that…" Kagome said

"I child I know what ye are talkin bout…but you do know what may be the outcome, this hasn't been proven to work" Keade said

"Yes, I know, but I think I know someone who can help" Kagome said

"Who child?" Keade asked

"Someone I met when I was trying to control….I mean…uh…when I was training?" Kagome said taking a side glance towards Inuyasha to make sure he didn't notice her slip up.

"Alright child, will you needing my assistance?" Keade asked

"No, I don't think so…if I do Inuyasha can come get you" Kagome said

"Wait…I can what?" Inuyasha asked not paying attention to the conversation until he heard his name.

Kagome giggled "Come on Inuyasha I need to go somewhere" she said while pulling him outside. "That way" She said getting on his back and pointing in the direction of where she needed to go

"Hey! Since when did I become your personal horse or something" Inuyasha protested

"Would you rather me walk there alone?" Kagome said

Inuyasha mumbled to himself then started to run/jump in the way Kagome told him to go.

"Good boy" Kagome said scratching Inuyasha behind the ear

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG" Inuyasha yelled, but it only made Kagome giggle.

They got there quicker that it took Kagome to get there last time on Kilala. Kagome and Inuyasha landed outside Shintane hut. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked towards the door but before she got there Priestess Shintane came out.

"Its good to see you again Kagome" Shintane said

"Its good to see you a as well" Kagome said "Would you mind if I spoke with Amaiko?"

"You may, she is somewhere around here playing with the children, I don't know what you said to her but it really helped her come out of her shell" Priestess Shintane said smiling.

Just then someone yelled "KAGOME"

Kagome turned around and smiled when she saw Amaiko running to her

"You came back" said smiling

"Of course" Kagome said giving the girl a hug "Oh I almost forgot, everyone this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Amaiko and Priestess Shintane"

"hello" Amaiko said

"Hi" Inuyasha said

"I remember Kagome talking about you" Amaiko said winking at Kagome

Kagome laughed nerveously "Uh… Amaiko I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"What is it?" Amaiko asked

"Well…it's a potion…I was wondering if you would know how to make it" Kagome said

"What kind is it?"

"Potion of life" Kagome said

Amaiko gasped and Shintane looked at Kagome in surprise

"Come inside and we will talk" Priestess Shintane said leading everyone into the hut. Once inside Kagome explained everything about Kohaku and how she had heard about this potion and how it may be able to help.

"I see…you do understand that although the potion of life will bring life to someone who is dying, but, is extremely hard to make and if not successfully made with perfection in can have horrible consequences" Shintane said

"But we have no other choice" Kagome said

Priestess Shintane sighed "I see…bring the boy here in a week, we will have the potion that you need"

"OH THANK YOU" Kagome said

Kagome stayed with Priestess Shintane and Amaiko for a while but then headed back to Keade's village on Inuyashas back.

"So…what are the consequences that the lady was talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Well it depends…most likely he will die if we don't make it just right…but…there have been stories saying that…it keeps a persons soul from crossing over and they will wonder the earth for the rest of eternity" Kagome said

"You mean…sort of like Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea…"Kagome answered

The rest of the trip was silent. When they got there Kagome told Keade everything and then went to sleep because she was very tired.

Inuyasha went to the sacred tree to think about things, manly what he would do when the jewel was complete.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days after Kagome talked with priestess Shintane Sango and Kohaku came back.

Kagome explained everything to Kohaku and Sango. "So…do you want to do it?" Kagome asked

Sango looked at Kohaku who looked up at his sister and nodded "Yes…"

Kagome hugged Sango and Kohaku "It will work, I know it will."

"So now we just need to go find Kouga and…"

Suddenly a whirlwind of dust came towards them. Inuyasha came running out of the hut and stood in front of Kagome growling. When the dust cleared Kouga could be seen standing there with his hands on his hips looking at Kagome.

"Kagome, I came as soon as I was sure that Naraku was dead, did you really kill him?" Kouga asked

Kagome stood up and walked around Inuyasha over to Kouga "Yes we did" Kagome was now in front of him "And I have a favor to ask of you"

"Anything" Kouga said

"Can I have your sacred jewel shards? We need them to help complete the jewel." Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

"B…but…"

"Please Kouga" Kagome said looking into his eyes

"Alright Kagome…if it's for you…then I will give them to you" Kouga said removing the jewel shards from his leg. He put them in Kagome's hand and cupped his hands over hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I will do anything for you Kagome"

Kagome looked at him _I feel sort of bad…maybe I should…_Kagome leaded up and kissed Kouga on the cheek. "Thank you so much Kouga"

Kouga looked like he had been struck by a train. He placed his hand on his cheek.

_D…did Kagome just….she did…she just fucking kissed Kouga! Im going to kill that bastard! _Inuyasha thought

_Oh no…I didn't mean to make Inuyasha jealous…I had better get Kouga to leave before Inuyasha attacks him… _Kagome thought

"Uh…um Kouga…again thank you so very much for giving these to me…I know how much they mean to you!" Kagome said "I hope we still see each other even though the battle is over"

"Of course we will Kagome don't be silly" Kouga said "I will see you later Kagome alright!" And with that Kouga ran off, slower than normal.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been exactly one week since Kagome and Inuyasha had gone down to see Shintane and Amaiko. Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku were packing a few things to take along the trip. They planned on riding on Kilala. Everyone else was staying behind.

"OK…are you guys ready?" Kagome asked Sango and Kohaku.

"I am" Sango said looking up from her little brother to Kagome.

"Are you ready Kohaku?" Sango asked her little brother.

"Yes" Kohaku said looking up with a smile that showed both fear and joy.

"Alright…lets go" Kagome said.

Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku walked outside to where everyone else was. They said their goodbyes and stood back as Kilala transformed. Once she had the three of them got on, Sango then Kohaku then Kagome.

"Bye" The three yelled as Kilala took off into the air. Miroku, Shippo and Keade waved and said goodbye as the three flew off and Inuyasha just watched.

"I hope Kohaku is alright after this…" Shippo said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Shippo, im sure Kagome knows what she is doing" Miroku said trying to sound optimistic but still having a faint sound of worry in his voice.

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH KAGOME, KILALA, SANGO AND KOHAKU

"We should be there a little before dawn" Kagome said

Sango looked behind her to see that her brother, Kohaku, had fallen asleep.

"Kagome" Sango said in a low voice

"Yes Sango" Kagome said

"Im afraid…what if this doesn't work…" Sango said in a very depressed voice.

"Well you know what could happen…" Kagome said looking down at Kohaku "But what other choice do we have?"

"Yes…I know…but I don't know if this doesn't work…I don't know what I would do…" Sango said

"Sango…the only thing we can do is be upbeat for Kohaku's sake and hope for the best." Kagome said

"Yeah…I guess your right" Sango said

The rest of the trip there was silent until the reached the village. Like Kagome said they had gotten there a little before dawn.

"Here is the village" Kagome said

"That is Shintane hut right?" Sango said pointing to a large hut.

"Yeah, that's it" Kagome said

"Kilala" Sango said and Kilala landed in front of the hut.


	15. Chapter 15

As Kilala landed Shintane was walking out of her hut, knowing her company had arrived.

"Kohaku are you ready to do this?" Shintane said getting straight to the point.

Kohaku was silent for a moment then looked up at his sister then looked to Shintane "Yes, im ready"

"This way then" Shintane said holding the bamboo that is used as a door on her hut up so that everyone could walk in.

As everyone walked in Amaiko stood up holding a bottle.

"Everyone please sit" Shintane said coming into the hut last.

Everyone sat down in a circle. Amaiko was in between Kagome and Shintane and next to Kagome was Sango, with Kilala on her lap, and then Kohaku sitting in between Sango and Shintane.

"Kohaku, you must swallow all of this, every last drop" Shintane said in a very serious voice. "It is very important that you do not spit any up for it taste foul and you will have the urge to gag but you must not, do you understand?"

Kohaku nodded and took the bottle Shintane had in her hands that she extended out to him. He looked around at everyone and paused on his sister. He looked at her for what seemed like eternity then held the bottle up to his lips and started drinking.

Like Shintane said it tasted horrible but Kohaku drank every last bit that was in the bottle and held it in. He made gag noises and looked as if he may throw up but didn't..

After a minute the nausea went away.

Kohaku looked at Shintane "Did it work?"

All of a sudden Kohaku got very dizzy and his vision became blurry as he started to fall backwards. The last thing he heard was his sisters voice yelling her name and her face above his with tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Kohaku was in a world of blackness. Everything around him was black and nothingness. He heard screams. All of a sudden a gruesome scene was all around him. He was his father and his people being slaughtered before his eyes, but worst than that, he saw himself doing it.

Kohaku thrashed at his head trying to make the images go away. He screamed but the screams of his fellow demon slayers out weighed his. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see that. Kohaku began crying.

"I'm so sorry father…im so sorry…" Tears fell down to the black floor that seemed never ending. He dropped to his knees and began to cry harder. He covered his ears so that he did not have to listen to the screams of bloody murder.

Suddenly everything went black and quiet. He stands up and looks around. He feels a pressure on his back and the pressure begins to intensify. Kohaku tried to reach for whatever was doing that. The pressure increased and turned into pain. Sharp pain as if someone was cutting his back.

Kohaku tried to stop the pain. He tried moving his arms to his back but something restrained him. Some force kept his body from moving. He began to scream. Loud and ear piercing screams as the pain grew.

Then, it stopped. The pain was gone and the blackness began to fade and he could see blurred figures standing above him.

"It worked!" He heard a female voice. He recognized the voice, the voice belonged to his sister.

Suddenly things began to make sense. The potion, it must have worked. Kohaku looked up and opened his eyes all the way. The images he saw were bleary at first but then began to form into visible objects. He looked around the room and everyone looked so happy.

"OH Kohaku your alive!" Sango said, tears in her eyes. She leapt over to her brother and embraced him.

"Ow" Kohaku winced in pain at the touch because of the soar on his back from removing the shard.

"I'm sorry!" Sango said releasing herself.

"It's ok" Kohaku said smiling then hugging her.

"I'm so glad that it worked! We were all so worried!" Kagome said.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much!" Kohaku said smiling.

"Now we can complete the sacred jewel." Kagome said holding up the shard that they had just removed from Kohaku's back.

Kagome lifted the sacred jewel that was attached to a necklace around her neck into her palm and put the last shard on top of the jewel and cupped it into her hands. A purple glow shone between her fingers and when she un cupped her hand the jewel was complete.

Kagome let the jewel fall lightly hitting her chest and the jewel hung there on her necklace. Everyone looked at the jewel in amazement.

"I just can't believe it" Sango said staring at the jewel.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"After all this time…it is finally over. Naraku is dead and gone, I have my brother back, the jewel is complete. Now what?"

"I don't know…" Kagome said

"Lets not dwell on that this moment." Shintane said.

"Your right" Kagome said. "Lets worry about that later and just be glad that all of our troubles and hardships are over!"

"Yes, lets" Sango agreed.

Shintane, Sango and Kagome all sat together and talked while Kohaku and Amaiko went off and played with the other village children.

It had been a few hours.

"Again thank you so very much for all the help you have given us Shintane" Kagome said standing up "We really must be going though."

"Yes thank you very much" Sango added in and stood up.

Shintane stood and walked forward out of the hut, Kagome and Sango behind her. She said "My purpose here is to help. I did what I know was right. There is no thanks needed."

"But still you have done so much for us. We are so grateful" Sango said.

Kilala, who was sitting on Sango's shoulder meowed in agreement.

Sango saw Kohaku with the other children and called out his name.

Kohaku looked over and saw his sister and he and Amaiko ran over to them waving goodbye to the other children.

"It's time to leave Kohaku" Sango said

"AW!" Replied Kohaku. He turned to Amaiko "Well…I guess I got to go…"

"Yeah…" Amaiko agreed sadly.

"Don't worry you can come back and visit any time you wish Kohaku." Sango said smiling.

"Really!" Kohaku looked up excitedly.

Sango nodded.

Kohaku turned to Amaiko and smiled "So I guess I will see you soon"

"I can't wait!" Amaiko said.

Kilala jumped off of Sango's shoulders and transformed into her larger self.

Kagome got on to Kilala's back. "Again thank you so much"

"Yes thank you, you saved my life" Kohaku said bowing to Shintane.

"I was not the one who brewed the potion, Amaiko was" Shintane said smiling towards Amaiko who blushed a little.

Kohaku turned back towards Amaiko and smiled "Thank you very much" and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone made a silent AW and smiled.

Kohaku and Sango got on to Kilala's back. Kilala took off into the air and the three waved to Shintane and Amaiko and said goodbye see you soon.

It was going to be getting dark soon so they would not be getting home until later in the night.

Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha right away. Sango and Kohaku just wanted to go lay down and sleep.

After a long while of flying, Keade's village finally came into sight.

"Were almost there" Kagome said excitedly.

Kilala landed outside Keade's hut and everyone rushed out to see if Kohaku was still alive.

Miroku and Keade were thrilled that the potion had worked and that Kohaku was alright. They were also thrilled that the sacred jewel was not complete. Inuyasha was happy, he just wasn't showing it.

After Kagome and Sango explained what happened everyone was tired and ready for sleep. Inuyasha walked out of the hut without saying a word. Kagome got up and followed saying goodnight to everyone as she left.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome said running up to him to catch up.

Inuyasha slowed down and when she reached him he turned to her and said "What do you want?"

"I don't know just to talk or something" Kagome said smiling. They kept walking and soon were away from the village. They were in a field with lots of soft grass. Kagome sat down and patted the ground for Inuyasha to join her.

Inuyasha stayed standing. "I don't want too"

"Why don't you want to sit…" but before Kagome could finish Inuyasha crashed to the floor. "Oh my god im so sorry Inuyasha" she said holding back laughter.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Yes it is" Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _God she has such a beautiful smile._ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome started to blush, knowing what he had thought.

"What?" Inuyasha asked noticing the look Kagome was giving him.

Then all of a sudden Kagome got a serious look on her face.

"Inuyasha…" she said

"Huh?"

She scooted closer to him so that they were touching and she looked at him then looked down to the ground.

"What is it Kagome?"

"It's nothing" Kagome said looking up and smiling.

"Oh no come on tell me I know you were going to say something" Inuyasha said not letting her drop the question.

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled. "Inuyasha" She started straight into his eyes. "I love you" and she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his.

Inuyasha lifted up his hand to the back of Kagome's head, not even noticing himself doing so, and kissed her back.

_She loves me? SHE loves ME? She loves me! She actually loves me! _Inuyasha kept repeating in his head.

Kagome giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"I just love you that's all" Kagome said smiling

Inuyasha looked to her and smiled "I love you too Kagome." Then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Kagome intensified the kiss and Inuyasha drew her in closer. He pulled her into his lap and they continued kissing, starting to get more intense with each passing second.

OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, for the record in chapter 16 it said that Keade and Miroku were please that the jewel was not complete, that was a typo the jewel IS complete!! And also this chapter contains a lemon and for those of you who do not know what that means it is a sex scene basically so yeah if your going to get offended don't read it but if you don't feel like going and looking up porn then go ahead and read it and enjoy yourself!!!

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and she could feel his dick getting harder against her ass and she started to breath heavier as she pushed Inuyasha backwards onto the ground. She started rubbing his doggie ears which made him let out a little moan which exited Kagome even more. She moved her hands downward and started to remove Inuyasha's shirt from his body. She stopped and admired his perfectly curved chest with his sexy rock hard abbs and she moved her head down and started kissing his nipples and then on his stomach. Inuyasha let out a moan and pushed Kagome's head a little more downward towards the bulge in his pants waiting to come out. D

Kagome lowered Inuyasha's pants a little so that she could get his dick. She put his dick in her mouth and began to slowly go up and down. As Inuyasha's breath became deeper and heavier she moved up and down his dick faster. Inuyasha grabbed her hair and started to push his dick deeper in her throat and his moans became louder. Kagome began to lightly rub his balls while sucking his dick which made Inuyasha jump with pleasure.

"Oh god Kagome this feels so good" Inuyasha said with gasping breaths.

Kagome lifted her head up from his dick and looked at him "You know what would feel even better" she said. She scooted upward and started kissing his stomach then his neck. She stood up and took her shirt off reveling a black lacey bra underneath her shirt. She then removed her short little green skirt and was wearing a matching black lacey thong underneath.

"You are so fucking sexy Kagome" Inuyasha said looking her body up and down. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and brought him down to her and with one slice of his claw he cut off the bra and started sucking on Kagome's nipples. Kagome gasped at the sudden amount of pleasure that was filling her body. She let out a little moan as he moved to the other nipple and started licking it tenderly. He nibble at the nipple just slightly which made Kagome gasp and her body heat up.

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's hip and with using the claw on his thumb he cut both sides off the thong. The thong feel down to the floor. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her back and started kissing her stomach and rubbing her breasts. Kagome was breathing heavy and was becoming very wet. Inuyasha moved his hand downward to her pussy and stuck his finger inside her vagina. He could feel that she was still a virgin so he was careful not to pop her cherry with his claw. Kagome started moaning as his finger moved around inside of her.

"Oh god Inuyasha please give me more" Kagome begged as she rubbed her hands all over his chest. "Oh my god this feels so good please Inuyasha please give me more oh god please"

Inuyasha got on top of Kagome, they were face to face. Inuyasha's shirt was off and his pants were still on but his hard dick was out and throbbing with desire. He laid his shirt down for Kagome to lay on and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Kagome kissed his passionately on the lips then looked him in the eyes smiling "Yes"

Inuyasha's put both hands on either side of Kagome to support himself and kissed her neck.

"It's going to hurt" he said.

"I know" Kagome replied wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She put her lips against Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha thrusted his dick inside of Kagome and she yelped and bit down on his neck as she felt the pain rush through her body. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and said "It's alright" in her ear.

He continued thrusting in and out and soon Kagome could no longer feel pain but overwhelming pleasure. Kagome brought her hands up behind his arms and around his back and dug her nails into his back as he thrusted faster.

"Oh god oh god come on oh faster Inuyasha faster oh my god!!!" She yelled. Inuyasha started thrusting faster as Kagome's screams became louder. "Oh god Inuyasha oh god don't stop don't stop oh god oh my god harder harder please harder oh god Inuyasha oh god!!!"

Inuyasha thrusted harder and faster as her screams became louder and she let out a loud moan and arched her back and Inuyasha could feel his dick become wet with her cum and he continued thrusting feeling himself ready to cum and he moaned and gave a final thrust and pulled out and his cum went all over the grass.

He looked down at Kagome who laid there staring at him sweat pouring down her face and all over her body smiling up at him.

"I love you Inuyasha" she said.

"I love you to Kagome" he said back smiling then scooping her up and bundling her in his shirt and placing her on his lap. She lay her head down on his chest and she could hear his heart beat and within minutes she was asleep.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw it was nearly dawn. He picked Kagome up careful not to make her and went to a near by tree. He jumped up and landed on a large branch and sat back down.

_Now we don't have to worry about farmers walking by and seeing us _He thought to himself.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was asleep so at this moment did not hear what Inuyasha was thinking. Inuyasha watched her chest rise up and down. _She is so beautiful_


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha was in a half sleep half alert state. He could hear village people working on there farms and the children running around playing.

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Inuyasha staring back down at her.

"Good morning Kagome" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said back with a smile

_God I love her so much _Inuyasha thought to himself

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Huh?" Inuyasha said confused

"I mean…I love you hehe" Kagome said with a nervous giggle _Oh no…I hope he doesn't find out…_

_It's almost like she read my mind and new I was thinking that…ha that's ridiculous _Inuyasha smiled "I love you too Kagome. You know, I was just thinking about how much I love you when you said that"

"Uh…really…what a coincidence" Kagome said "Inuyasha…I have to tell you something…" Kagome said in a very serious tone.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said worriedly. _Fuck what's wrong? I hope everything is alright! Whatever it is I will do whatever it takes to make things better! Fuck what if it's something I did? What if …_

"Inuyasha stop thinking I can't concentrate!" Kagome said quickly

"Huh?" Inuyasha said confused

"Inuyasha…I…I can read peoples thoughts" Kagome said quickly then looked at Inuyasha waiting for him to start yelling but instead he looked at her confused. "Not that long ago I started hearing voices and at first I thought I was going crazy but I talked to Keade and she said that I wasn't going crazy…I could hear peoples thoughts! That is why I went to Priestess Shintane because she has mastered how to read thoughts and she agreed to teach me how to control it…please don't hate me" Kagome said then looked down as her eyes became teary.

Inuyasha just looked at her for a moment stunned. "Kagome…" He said and cupped his hand gently around her face making her look up at him. A tear streamed down her cheek. "I could never hate you. I love you"

"But I kept this from you…I should have told you" Kagome said

"You did tell me." Inuyasha said and smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back and moved forward and kissed him. Inuyasha pulled her in closer and kissed her back. After they separated there lips he picked her up bridal style and jumped down from the tree. He set her down.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Inuyasha said

"That sounds great" Kagome said taking his hand into hers and they began walking to the village. "I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kagome"

AWWWWWWW

THE END 


End file.
